Pitch Black Panther
by Rochi
Summary: A girl has lived her life with weird stuff happening constantly. She knows she's weird, she knows she's different, she just didn't know HOW different. Will she finally find out what exactly she is when she meets a certain crew of Marauders?


**A/N: **This would me my first Harry Potter story and though I normally write band fiction, I had to give this a shot =) so I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One**

"Aqua Jasmine Seri!" the girl's parents yelled from downstairs, effectively waking her up, "you better be awake! Come down and do the dishes!" 

The rather exotic looking girl groaned, pulling her covers over her face, 

"Why don't the dishes just do themselves..." she grumbled sleepily.

"Aqua!" her mother yelled, a warning tone seeping into her voice.

"Yes mother! I'm coming!" She said, putting on her best sarcastically cheerful voice while slowly climbing out of her warm bed.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she groaned. Eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, do to the fact that she was to tired and lazy to was her face before she went to bed, but she definitely couldn't go downstairs looking like this; her mother would throw a fit!

She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top. After pulling them on, she yanked on a pair of sox to keep her feet warm, or rather, warmer, then grabbed her brush and quickly ran it through her long, thick, straight and slightly layered jet black hair. She quickly pulled it up into a high pony tail so it wouldn't get in her way while she was washing her face and cleaning.

So after she washed her face and re-applied her black eyeliner, she walked downstairs briskly, peeking into the living room. Upon finding her parents sitting on the couch, mother on the phone, father watching the television, she continued her walk to the kitchen to do the dishes. What she found pleasantly surprised and shocked her, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised at all, for weird things happened more then often at her house.

The dishes had indeed done themselves.

_Now that's something I could get used to, _she smirked looking at the crystal clean dishes all sitting neatly stacked on the counter.

After she put everything away in it's proper place, she walked into the living room and asked hopefully,

"The dishes are done... may I go to Ariana's house now? _please?" _she added as an afterthought.

"Done already?" Her mother gave her a look, "... let me see..."

The black haired girl followed her mother back into the kitchen and after inspecting several dishes, her mother nodded, however reluctantly.

"Very well, you can go."

The young girl said a quick 'thank you' and made sure she was out of there before her mother could add,

_"But be back in an hour," _or something else of the like.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Wardner, is Ari upstairs?" 

The lady grinned, "Like always, go on up."

Aqua smiled at her best friends mom before racing up to her friends bedroom, like she always did. Without even bothering to knock, she opened the door and quickly glanced around. Her eyes landed on her friend and she smiled at her.

"Hey Ari."

Ariana Wardner stood at 5'7, sometimes seemingly towering over Aqua who stood at 5'3. She has olive skin, dark brown hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes to match. She was slim and also toned, though not quite as strong as Aqua was when it came to arm wrestling.

"Hey Onyx," that would be another nick-name her best friend had given her. 'Onyx' went with her pitch black hair and the pitch black coat she had when morphed her body into a panther.

"What's up?" Ari asked, looking up from her computer.

"The usual," Aqua smiled going to sit on a chair next to her, "the dishes did themselves this morning."

Her friend arched an eyebrow, "That is so _not _fair. I spend hours doing my chores and your chores do themselves!"

Aqua laughs, "As cool as it is... it sucks at the same time. I'm like some sort of freak, I can't tell anyone because for all we know they could wanna experiment on me or something! ... and I'd rather not be experimented on... and can you imagine what my parents would say or do when or if they found out I could change into a 'dangerous and wild' animal? They'd freak!"

Ari scoffed, "Yeah, right before they sold you and made millions."

She gave a weak smile. It was true. Her parents had never wanted a child and seemed to love blaming everything wrong in their life on her. If they ever found out, they would only care about making money off of it somehow.

Aqua was unusual and everyone knew it by just looking at her. Everything about her was different, though other people only saw her looks as being different. 

Aqua Jasmine Seri is like night and day. She has a fair complexion, though her skin was literally a milky white. She had never seen anyone with skin as light as hers, but to contrast with her white skin, her hair was pitch black and very long, falling to her waist. She has bright, piercing emerald green eyes and she is thin and toned. Stunningly beautiful in an exotic sort of way.

One of the biggest 'weird' things about her that only two people knew about, one being herself and the other being her best friend, Ari, is that somehow, she could turn herself into a large, sleek and muscular pitch black panther. Though in stead of the yellow eyes a panther would normally have, her eyes would stay the same piercing emerald green.

The two girls hung out the rest of the day, talking, laughing and joking around like they always did until Ari's mother came upstairs.

"Aqua, your mom just called, she wants you home."

She nods and smiles at her, "Okay, thanks Mrs. Wardner, see yeh Ari."

"Later," was the reply she received while walking out of the bedroom door.

Exiting the house and making her way across the street to her own home, she quietly went around the back of her house where a large tree was, right by her window. She loved this tree, it had saved her many a time in her life. She scanned the area around her to make sure no one was around to watch and all the curtains were closed before closing her eyes and concentrating.

She felt her body changing, it was an uncomfortable feeling, but luckily only lasted a couple seconds as her body formed itself into that of a large black panther.

The large wild cat easily jumped up into the tree and quietly padded over a branch, jumping into her open window before changing back into her normal being. Over the years she'd found that even when looking like any other person, she still retained some of the attributes that a panther had. Such as extra good eyesight, hearing and the softness of her steps.

She quickly changed into her favorite pair of Pajama's, her zebra printed pants and her black muscle shirt that read,

_'I'm weird...'_

_'It's the one thing we agree on.' _

On the front and back. She washed her face and climbed into bed, turning out her beside lamp, she quickly fell into a deep sleep, though it was by no means dreamless.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know that wasn't very good, I guess it was more of an intro. But if it caught your interest at all, review and let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
